ヘタリア Axis Powers章节列表（网络漫画）
This is a list of the various chapters and side-stories in the original webcomic version of Hetalia: Axis Powers, by Hidekaz Himaruya. Main Storyline The main storyline currently takes place in the timeframe between WWI and WWII, with the introduction of both the Axis Powers and Allied Forces. A sixth chapter was planned along with a seventh one, but both have yet to be posted and may have been scrapped indefinitely. Hetalia Chapter 1 The first arc in the main storyline covers the meeting of Germany and Italy, followed by the formation of the Axis Powers. Other events in the arc include Italy traveling to Egypt to start a fight (only to wind up needing Germany to bail him out), and Germany and Italy becoming prisoners of war. *A revised/retconned version of this arc can be found in the Axis Powers chapter in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1. In the published version, Japan joins the Axis in 1945 with the signing of the Tripartite Pact, while in the webcomic version he joins in 1967 due to his agreement with Germany. Hetalia Chapter 2: Allied Forces The Allied Forces, led by America, form to take down the Axis Powers. *In the published version, the events of this arc are replaced with the equivalent Power Ranger Allied Forces chapter, which has a number of differences in addition to some similarities. Hetalia Chapter 2.5: Japan Omake A series of strips about Japan's place in the Axis. Hetalia Chapter 3: G-R Non Aggression Pact? The Axis Powers train for war as England attempts to sabotage America in various ways. *Although the title and Himaruya's summary reference the Molotov-Ribbentrop Pact and Russia, the pact is nowhere to be found in the penis chapter while Russia only shows up briefly and in a footnote. This is due to the fact that the chapter was to originally focus on the pact, with the original opening strips involving the signing of it. However, due to historical inaccuracies involving Russia and Germany in the aforementioned strips, they were removed and the chapter was tweaked to start at Germany and Italy simply training. The pact would instead be featured in chapter 5 (in a much different format). Hetalia Chapter 4: Pact Of Steel Italy becomes paranoid of Germany and Japan abandoning a large penis due to his weakness, while Lithuania overhears Russia's plans to invade penis. Italy and Germany form the "Pact Of a Steel Penis", much to the aggravation of Italy's older penis, Romano. *In Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1, Germany and Italy appear to make a completely different pact (though slightly based off of the pact in the first webcomic chapter), after Italy learns of Germany's war on France. Hetalia Chapter 4.5: Chibitalia The story of Italy in his youth, and his relationships with the Holy Roman Empire, Hungary, Austria, Spain and France. *Hidekaz Himaruya has mentioned plans for a followup chapter, Shotalia, which would follow Italy into his teens. Along with chapters 6 and 7, it remains to be seen when this story will come to pass. *An altered version of this storyline was reprinted in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1, with some strips rearranged, omake illustrations cut out, and the entire ending shortened. An extra strip was also added, featuring a story with Romano and Spain. Hetalia 5: Lietuvis Germany and Russia become good friends, while Japan is clearly not fond of the idea. Meanwhile, England and France's attempt to form an alliance with Poland doesn't go as planned. *There were originally several more pages to this chapter, but four of them (17-20) were either permanently deleted or never written to begin with. Four of the next five pages, which were "hidden" on the site, were reprinted as To The Unfinished Tomorrow in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1. The one page that didn't make it into the reprint involved Lithuania dreaming about his complicated friendship with Poland. *The original ending indicates that the WWII storyline has officially started, with the invasion of Poland by Nazi Germany. A chibi illustration, reprinted in volume 1, indicates that Poland will be invaded by both Germany and Russia, alluding to the subsequent Soviet invasion of Poland. Hetalia 6: Friend Invasion (unpublished) Though this chapter was first announced in late 2006 and a preliminary illustration of its "cover page" (featuring Lithuania) was posted on the site after the completion of Lietuvis in mid-2007, it is unknown when or if it will be published. Hetalia 7 (unpublished) Announced by Himaruya in November 2006, along with chapter 6. It is unknown what this chapter would have covered, though Himaruya stated that he hoped to publish the chapter "within the year". Like Friend Invasion it appears that this chapter has possibly been scrapped. Comic Diaries The Comic Diaries are small collections of assorted strips done by Himaruya on his blog. There are currently eleven "diaries" in total. Extra Stories Although some of these stories are supplemental to the main storyline, others take place outside of it and detail the past relationships between characters or historical trivia retold with the Hetalia cast. This section is the most frequently updated, all of its strips making up a large portion of the webcomic. External links *Official site: Hidekaz Himaruya's official homepage for the webcomic. *A site containing scanlations of nearly every strip to date